Welcome To My World
by Imperfection1211
Summary: Bam Margera's friends Dico and Kaitlyn, have been in love since birth. They've never told each other they loved them, how can things possibly work out in the end?


"Brandon! Your it!"

I giggled tagging my best friend and then running around to the back of the house where I hid in the shed and listened to Brandon count to twenty in the driveway. I grinned watching him run around looking for me.

" Kaitlyn, I give up!"

He said after a few minutes of looking. I popped out of my hiding spot with a wild grin on my face and shouted 'Here I am!' We giggled and ran to our favorite spot behind the shed, on a rock next to the small pond. We sat with our feet in the water, splashing away until Brandon looked at me and I looked at him and suddenly he kissed me. That was my first kiss. After, he said " Kaitlyn, I hope were together forever."

That was the summer I turned five.

Now I'm 18 and just a few hours away from my graduation party. My best friend in the whole world, my first kiss and the boy I was madly in love with, was waiting in the living room with me for everyone to show up. We were playing Rock Band, with me on guitar and him on drums and all I could think about was how this could be my last chance to tell him how I feel before I go off to collage. Sure, I was staying in West Chester for collage but I'd be living on campus and might not have time to drive home. I just couldn't get the courage, I've been trying to tell him for years I was in love with him but he always had a girl friend, in fact he still does.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Brandon said setting his drum sticks down.

"When?"

I asked trying to keep my calm.

"Tomorrow I'm taking her out to dinner, and I'm going to do it then."

"Nice, she'll be so surprised."

I said pretending to be happy for him even though my heart was being torn in two. I tried not to think about it for the rest of the day and I enjoyed my graduation party. Brandon decided to spend the night at my house so while he was getting changed I texted my best girl friend about how Brandon's proposing tomorrow. She insisted I tell him how I felt right now, but I just couldn't. So all night we talked about how we'd miss each other and how we'd call everyday and we talked about some of the things we did when we were little. The only thing nether of us mentioned was our first kiss, I don't know why but we didn't say anything about it even though I'm sure it crossed our minds.

The next day Brandon texted me seconds after Jillian said yes when he asked her to marry him. I cried for hours, and wouldn't leave my room for two days. Eventually I got up, but it was only because I had to move into my dorm to start collage. Brandon and Jillian went with me to unpack, so I had to fake being happy all day. After they left I sat in my dorm with my new room mate Sarah and we talked about ourselves. Sarah's from Wisconsin, she's got an older brother, two dogs and a boyfriend named Tim.

Collage was great, I was making tons of friends and tons of guys wanted my number, which I gave out but I was still too in love with Brandon to pay much attention to them. Sarah turned into my new best friend and as the months went by I visited my parents less and less and I only talked to my friends from high school if they called or texted me. After a year in collage Brandon stopped calling me, and by the time we stopped talking I was so hard into drugs I didn't notice.

Heroin was my drug of choice, but you'd never know it. Surprisingly, I was able to look and act like any clean human being, so only the kids that I bought from knew I was shooting up.

After two years in collage to get my business administration degree and my bartending degree I went out and opened my own bar. Totally Toxic. It was in Philadelphia so I moved into a small apartment above it after I bought the whole building.

By the time I was 23 I was running my own bar, I had a nice amount of cash and the only problem in my life was the I was completely alone.

It was around August when I got a call from a guy named Joe Franz asking if they could rent out my bar for a few days for a music video, I agreed and was waiting for him to arrive.

I was laying on the bar with my eyes closed when I heard someone pounding on the front door, sighing I got up and let the man who ID'd himself as Joe Franz and his crew inside.

"This is Bam Margera."

He said as Bam showed up besides me and smiled.

"Well, Kaite-lyn I haven't seen you in years! We are totally hanging out after shooting today. I'll be right back I have to go tell the guys."

He said excitedly running out of the bar. He came back ten minutes later and with him strolled in Dico, Dunn, Raab and Brandon Novak.

"Oh my god girl I've missed you so much!"

They shouted tackling me to the floor. I told them how much I've missed them and we exchanged our new cell phone numbers and then I watched as they got to shooting their music video.

I couldn't help but to watch Brandon as he worked, everyone still called him Dico except me. I still loved him and I knew it, I couldn't tell him because he most likely has a girlfriend if he's not still married and besides why would he want to date a druggie like me?

They filmed until it was time for the bar to open around five. Bam and the boys stayed and drank until I closed at one and then I let them pass out in my apartment. When I got up I greeted them all with water and aspirin but not before running down stairs to shoot up. When I got back upstairs Novak cornered me.

"I need a hit."

"What makes you think I do heroin?"

I asked as he showed me the puncture wounds on his arm.

"Because your high and I can tell by the glassed over look in your eyes."

"Follow me."

I said leading him to where I kept it. I handed him just enough for a gateway and drug him back upstairs. Novak helped me hand out water and aspirin to the guys as they got up, and once everyone was up I made pancakes before plopping onto the couch.

Once everyone was awake and moving we sat in my living room talking.

"What made you stop calling?"

Bam asked me.

"I don't know, I just got busy I guess. None of you ever called me either."

"Sorry."

The all said in unison.

"Dico got divorced after a year."

Bam said nudging Brandon to tell me the story.

"We just couldn't live together, and she ended up cheating on me so we got a divorce and I've been single ever since."

He said shrugging. My heart pounded in excitement, this was my chance to tell him that I've loved him since we were kids.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I said politely.

"It's okay, I'm over it. Who are you seeing lately?"

"No one. I'm usually alone now-a-days."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just happened like that I guess."

They all nodded and we continued to talk before Bam announced they had to get back home. He gave me their address and numbers before leaving, and they made me promise to call or just show up.

When they left I laid on the couch looking through the box of things I had long ago packed away. Pictures of Dico and I, yearbooks and presents I got from Dico and the guys. I sighed and closed the box back up before going and opening the bar for the night. About half way through the night, Bam texted me.

"Dico has missed you so much."

"I've missed him too."

"Do you still like him?"

"Never stopped. How did you know I liked him?"

"Everyone except Dico always knew, you hid it well but I still knew."

"lol. Well he never did like me anyway."

"Your so dumb."

"What?"

"He did and does like you."

"Prove it."

"In time."

"Your no fun."

"I know."

I shook my head at my phone and got back to work. When the bar was finally cleared out around two in the morning, I cleaned up the place and locked the doors before heading upstairs and watching TV. Around ten Bam and the boys were back for another round of filming. When they were done working Dico pulled me aside and asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with him. I promptly said yes and we left a few hours later.

"I've missed you like crazy!"

Dico said grinning at me while we ate.

"I've missed you too."

I said smiling back.

"You should move back to West Chester and live with us. I'm sure Bam wouldn't mind."

"I'd love to, but what about my bar?"

"You can visit it everyday or whatever."

I thought for a moment before asking,

"Bam would be okay with this?"

"Yeah! We can pack your shit as soon as we get back too!"

He said whipping out his phone to text Bam. After a few more hours we were back at the bar and everyone was waiting for me to tell them what to pack.

Dico, Bam and I packed my room, while Dunn, and Raab got the living room and kitchen and Novak got things in the bathroom and my drugs from the bar. By midnight we had everything packed and ready, I told my bartenders that they were on their own tonight but could call with any problems and then left for Bam's house. Since I had to fallow Bam there in my car, Dico sat shotgun with me and babbled on about how I'd love Bam's house.

Dico was right, I loved Bam's house. Outside it looked like a castle and inside it had a castle feel, it was beautiful. They gave me the room upstairs between Novak and Dico's room, and Dico gave me a tour of the house. I organized my room while the guys sat down stairs drinking. When I was done I headed down the stairs to the kitchen but stopped when I heard them talking about me.

"I love Kaitlyn so much!"

Dico was saying.

"Then tell her that stupid."

"She doesn't like me. She never has."

"How do you know?"

"I just know!"

Dico shouted. While they sat for a few moments in silence I skipped down the steps and jumped up onto Bam's counter because there were no other places to sit except the floor.

"You going to drink with the big kids tonight?"

Bam asked.

"Of course."

I replied grabbing a beer from the fridge.

I drank with the boys all night and woke up laying next to Novak in my room. Even though I had obviously had drunken sex with Novak last night, I could at least shoot-up in front of him with no worries. After I had taken my morning does of drugs, I hopped in the shower and got dressed in jeans and a black sick puppies shirt before quietly walking downstairs for something to eat. Bam was already sitting at the table reading a magazine and eating eggs.

"Help yourself to anything you want."

He told me when he saw me. I nodded and went to the fridge to look. I ended up grapping some toast and apple juice before sitting across from Bam.

"Is anyone else up?"

"Not unless they're sitting in their rooms."

"Oh."

"Yeah, What did we do last night? I feel like a truck hit me."

"The last thing I can remember is playing Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, or Repeat."

"I'm sure that's why I feel like shit. Ugh, I wonder if anyone else remembers anything."

I nodded and glanced at the clock, it was already 1:30.

"How the hell is it already 1:30."

"I don't know."

Bam shrugged as Dunn walked down the stairs with Raab close behind.

"Do you two remember anything from last night?"

Bam asked as they dug through the cupboards.

"Nope." Raab said shaking his head.

"I remember playing truth or dare and being double dared to suck someone's dick, and I did it but I don't remember who it was, thank god."

Dunn grumbled as he threw himself onto the couch. We eventually dragged ourselves upstairs, and I watched as the boys played pool. By three everyone except Dico was up and in the living room, from what Novak remembered we found out many dirty and unforgivable things were done and said last night.

"Kate, go get Dico. It's worrying me that he's not out here."

Bam whispered to me as he moved around the table. I nodded and headed for his room.

I knocked on the door but received no answer, so I opened it and walked in. When I walked inside I found Dico laying on his bed wide awake staring at the ceiling.

"Hey."

I said closing the door behind me but not moving any closer. He blinked a few times but said nothing.

"Are you okay?"

I asked moving closer to him, I now noticed that he was only in his boxers and the blankets had been thrown to the floor.

"No."

He groaned before adding,

"Go away."

"No."

I said sternly before walking to the edge of his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you remember anything from last night?"

He snapped, looking at me and then back at the ceiling.

"No I don't. So far Novak is the only person who remembers anything."

He groaned in response and kept staring at the ceiling.

"What happened?"

I asked sitting on the edge of his bed. He stayed quiet for a few moments before finally saying,

"Novak, double dared Dunn to suck my dick. He did. I liked it because I pretended he was this girl that I've been in love with forever, but I didn't tell the guys that, so a few turns later Novak got dared to,"

He paused for another few seconds before saying in almost a whisper,

"Dunn dared Novak to fuck me, and he did."

Instead of replying I crawled onto his bed and hugged him, I gave him a peck on the cheek and asked,

"Why is it bothering you if nobody remembers it?"

"Because I remember it."I nodded and held him tighter. The word's I love you sat on the tip of my tongue but I didn't tell him, I just didn't have the guts to do it.

"Let's get you downstairs and get some food in your belly."

I said poking his tummy. He nodded and got out of bed, I could tell by the look on his face something else that had happened last night was bothering him but he wasn't saying what. He pulled on some clothes and I fallowed him down to the pirate bar. While Dico ate I went upstairs and everyone asked what was wrong with Dico.

"Something that happened last night I guess, he won't tell me exactly what."

Everyone nodded at me and went back to their game, while I went back down to where Dico was.

Dico moped around the house until everyone decided to go to their rooms early around nine. Around one, I was still wide awake, so I decided to go for a walk. I pulled on my converse, grabbed my phone and went outside. I loved it at night, it was so peaceful in the dark. I called the bar to check on it, and found everything to be okay. Once I was out by the woods, I lit a cigarette and looked back at the house, nobody's lights were on so I assumed everyone was asleep. At least I thought everyone was asleep until I walked into someone while crossing the back yard.

"Novak, you scared the shit out of me!"

I said when I could finally make out who was in front of me.

"Sorry. What are you doing out here so late?"

"I like late night walks."

"Me too."

He agreed as he started walking with me.

"You're really pretty."

He said as we reached the driveway.

"Thanks."

"Will you go out with me?"

I thought for a moment, I was still in love with Dico but maybe this could work to my advantage…

"Yes."

I said smiling. He leaned towards me and we kissed.

The next day when Novak announced we were dating, I got disapproving looks from everyone, including Dico. If Dico had told me he loved me, I would have dumped Novak in seconds because I was only dating Novak because I was running out of heroin and I knew he could keep me supplied.

It took Dico a few days to get over the game of Truth or Dare we had played, but video games and drinking eventually made him forget about it.

As the weeks went on Novak started sleeping in my room more and more and we shot up together every morning. It was a Sunday and we were out of heroin. We'd been dating for about a month and it was our first trip to Baltimore. Novak told everyone we were going so I could meet his parents when in reality it would be a surprise if I even caught a glimpse of his family while we were there. We left around noon on Sunday and got to Baltimore around four.

Novak explained to me how we had to keep a low profile and how this was nothing like getting drugs in Pennsylvania because here they were ten times as likely to take your cash and kill you.

"Ready babe?"

He asked as we stopped in front of an alley. I glanced down the alley and saw a short line of people who all obviously were dope fiends because the smell of rotting garbage didn't seem to bother them at all.

"I guess."

I said as I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"Just don't let go of my hand."

I whispered as we joined the line of people. He squeezed my hand as we got closer and closer to the small card table set up at the back of the alley and the closer we got the more I realized that this alley was a dead-end and that the men at the table were defiantly armed with guns. When it was finally our turn, I stood by Novak's side as he let go of my hand so he could make the deal. The men looked from me, to Novak and then to the money before handing us our drugs and taking the cash so we could be on our way. Once we were out of the alley and a few blocks away Novak smiled at me and said,

"See that wasn't so bad."

I smiled and kissed him before we kept walking.

"Now where?"

I asked as we wandered through a park.

"We can either go home, or drive around."

"Let's drive around."

"Okay."

He said as we began to walk back to where the car was parked. We drove around talking until we got too tired to see the road, then we slept in the back of the car until about ten the next day. I ended up driving us home, after our morning dose of heroin of course.

We pulled into the driveway around two and found everyone by the half-pipe in the backyard.

"Hey guys!"

We said as we stood next to the half pipe looking up at everyone. Dico jumped on me and gave me a huge hug while everyone else just said hi and welcomed us back.

"How was meeting Novak's mom?"

"It was fun, she's really nice lady."

I told him smiling.

"Cool."

He said before we all began walking to the house for dinner.

Four months later, Novak and I were still together, I was still madly in love with Dico, my bar was doing great, and life was pretty much almost perfect, except of course I wasn't dating Dico. I had gone food shopping with Novak, Phil and Glomb around eleven and when we got back around one, the house was silent. We walked in through the pirate bar and nobody was too be seen so Phil called upstairs,

"Guys! Were back!"

We got no response other than the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up from putting away things in the fridge to see Bam watching us with a blank expression on his face.

"I need to see you all up stairs at the table when your done."

Without another word he went back upstairs. Novak and I glanced at each other and then at the tiny needle marks in our arms, they couldn't know, could they? I pulled my hoodie down so it was completely covering my arms and once the three of us finished we walked upstairs. Phil sat with Ape at the head of the table while Bam paced on top.

"Sit."

He said pointing to the only two empty seats at the end of the table. I looked at all the guys and they all had blank faces, except for Dico who was watching me and he looked like he wanted to cry.

"Now that we're all here let's get down to business, some of you have been lying to us all, some of you deserve to be kicked out of my house but I decided that if you come forward at this moment I will not kick you on the street." All eyes instantly glanced from our end of the table to Bam and Novak hesitantly said,

"Bam?"

"Yes?"

"I-I've been shooting up, again."

"I know, and I thank you for your honesty but you are not the one who I wanted to confess."

He said now looking at me and then to everyone else. He waited for a few more minutes before saying,

"Fine, If you're not going to confess then I'll just show everyone what I found."

To my horror out of his pockets he pulled, heroin, probably most of what had been in my room, some weed and my favorite bowl with my initials carved into it. I kept myself calm and collected as he dropped everything to the table, with a loud crash, my bowl was smashed upon hitting the table, but I never flinched after all it was just an object and could be easily replaced. Bam stared at me looking for a reaction, when he didn't get one he said,

"Kaitlyn! Why won't you fucking admit your doing heroin and pot?"

"Have you ever had a secret you swore you'd never tell?"

"Admit it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to kick you out of here."

"Admitting it won't do anything."

"Yes it will. Admitting it is the first step to recovery."

"Fuck recovery."

I growled with a forced that shocked everyone around me.

"Wha-What happened to you? You aren't the Kaitlyn I was best friends with."

"That Kaitlyn died long ago, but that's okay because no one wanted her anyway."

He whispered something but I couldn't hear it so Bam kept talking.

"What made you like this?"

Bam asked looking into my eyes. I shook my head and said,

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Well I refuse to talk about it."

"Then go."

He said pointing to the door. I promptly stood up and left. I got in my car and drove straight to my bar. It wasn't until I was in my apartment that I realized I had nothing because I had left it at Bam's including any money that I had. I laid on the dirty couch that was sitting in the living room and stared at the ceiling.

What had caused my drug use? When I got to collage I couldn't take the love of my life getting married, so I looked for an escape and my roommate found me this escape. It was all down hill from there, I couldn't stop it and I didn't really want to.

After about an hour laying there Novak texted me.

"I miss u. Tell me, why did you start on heroin?"

"Because I couldn't deal with the love of my life marrying another girl, and it was the only escape I could find,"

I texted back after thinking for a moment weather I should answer at all. He responded a few moments later asking who I was talking about but instead of telling him I simply said ask Bam. He said okay and after that I didn't hear anything until Bam finally texted me.

"Dico got divorced so why won't you just quit?"

"Because nobody want's a druggy, and nobody wants someone so broken."

"Dico does."

"Liar."

"Quit and you'll see."

I shut my phone off and set it on the table before saying out loud to myself,

"Looks like I have too, I'm broke and without a gate shot. Fuck."

I said screaming into the pillow on the couch. Leaving my phone on the table I went to my room where I curled up with a blanket and waited for my body to begin beating me up for not giving it heroin. I eventually fell asleep and woke up around five in the morning. The second I stood up I felt a rush of pain, everything hurt and I was sweating like crazy. After about an hour of sitting on the bathroom floor puking and having cramps. I realized I couldn't take this by myself I needed someone. I crawled out into the living room and turned on my phone. I then texted Novak and he said he'd be over right away.

As I threw up the contents of my stomach I heard someone knock on the door, I screamed come in before curling up in a ball on the floor again. I looked at the door just as Bam, Novak, and Dico walked in. As I threw up again I glared up at Bam and said,

"Thanks. Asshole."

"Anything to help out a friend."

He said smiling. I continued to glare at him as my leg muscles began to spasm uncontrollably.

I laid on the bathroom floor all day puking, shaking and crying. Dico, Bam, and Novak stayed with me until I finally stopped withdrawing from the heroin two days later. After that I felt almost lifeless, so I sold my bar and upon Bam's request moved back in with him.

Week two of sitting in my room staring at the ceiling was interrupted by Dunn.

"You need to get your ass out of bed, Eat something and come hang out with us."

"Why?"

"Because Dico loves you even though your being a lifeless retard."

When I didn't answer he just sighed and left. A few hours later, once I heard the cars leave and the house fall silent, I pulled myself out of bed and got in the shower. I outlined my eyes with black eyeliner and pulled on a pair of jeans and a Volcome shirt. I put some earrings in so the holes wouldn't close up and grabbed my cell phone before walking down stairs. I wasn't hungry, but I hadn't ate for two weeks so I forced myself to eat some cereal and drink some soda.

When the boys came barreling into the house I was curled up on the couch watching an episode of Gilmore Girls. They all stood and stared at me like I was a freak show before Novak and Dico ran and jumped into my lap.

"Yay! Your moving!"

Dico shouted hugging me.

"I missed you."

Novak said kissing me.

"Missed you too."

I said smiling. The boys then dragged me over to the pool table for maniac pool.

"Let's go out tonight."

Dico said after our game of pool ended.

"Sure."

I said smiling. A few hours later Dico and took his car and went to a little diner outside of town for dinner. When we got home nobody was around so, Dico dragged me up to his room.

"Sit."

He said pointing to his bed as he went for his closet. He grabbed a big box from the top self and set it on the bed next to me. He opened it and pulled out pictures of us. Pictures that were from when we were two, and as I peeked into the box I noticed every valentine, birthday and Christmas card I'd given him.

"Why'd you keep all of this?"

I asked smiling at him as I dug through the box.

"Because I didn't want to ever forget my best friend."

"I missed you."

I told him. He grinned at me and without saying anything dug through the box to find a white envelope.

"What's that?"

"It's something I wrote for you in 8th grade, and every year I wanted to give it to you but I chickened out. Everything that is in there, is still true now."

He said handing me the envelope. Inside was a letter, that in deep detail described how much he loved me and his hopes for us one day to be married. I finished reading it and with tears in my eyes looked up at him.

"Why didn't you show me this sooner?"

"I chickened out. I still love you."

"No, you love the old me. The new me can't be loved."

"Yes she can! You're the same just a little bruised from life. But it doesn't matter because even though I know you don't love me, I'll always love you."

"Brandon, I've been madly in love with you since we were five."

He looked at me and smiled, and finally what I had been waiting for since we were little finally happened, he kissed me. We sat on his bed kissing for a few minutes before he asked,

"Will you finally, go out with me?"

"Of course."

I said smiling. Seconds later I realized I couldn't go out with Brandon.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I'm still dating Novak."

"Babe, I think he'll understand."

I chewed my lip and then texted him, he said he knew it would happen one day and he was okay with it so, we spent the rest of the night talking and we fell asleep together when we got too tired to talk.

We woke up, got dressed and when down stairs together.

"Finally, are you to idiots dating now?"

"Yeah."

We said together. Everyone laughed and we then sat down for breakfast. We spent all day glued to each other and were cuddling on the couch when Bam waltzed into the room to tell us we were going to Finland for Ruis-Rock.

Two days later we were all sitting in the airport in Philadelphia waiting to get on the plane. While the boys ran around the terminal tormenting the other people, I sat and waited with Ape and Phil. Once we finally got on the plane the boys settled down a little. I sat by the window next to Bam and next to Bam was Novak. In front of us were Ape, Phil and Dunn and behind us were Dico, Raab and Rake.

"Where are we staying?"

Ape asked turning around to face us.

"A hotel a few blocks from Ville's apartment."

Bam said as he kicked her seat.

"What are we going to do when we get there?"

I asked.

"Party like it's going outta style!"

He said laughing.

A few hours later our plane touched down in Helsinki Finland and we all made our way from the plane to baggage claim and then to the hotel. Since there were only three rooms we were going to have three people per room, but Ape and Phil demanded their own room so one room had four people. My room was me, Dico, Bam and Novak and the other room was Raab, Rake and Dunn.

We tossed our bags in our room and swiftly walked to Ville Valo's apartment. When we got there Ville was sitting on his kitchen table writing a new song. We let him finish writing before starting our drinking binge.

After curing our massive hangovers the next morning, we went to Ruis-Rock for some kick-ass music. We got to be on stage with the bands and Ville let me help sing 'And Love Said No'. When we got back to the hotel around two in the morning, we were all drunk again.

I woke up a few hours later to one of the bell-hops shaking me.

"The building's on fire Ms! We have to go!"

I nodded and ran after him but not before noticing the bright orange and red flames that licked the walls and destroyed everything in its path. When we got outside I saw hundreds of people in the street. My hangover caused my head to throb but I still ran through the crowd searching for a familiar face. Ten minutes later into my running I finally bumped into Ape.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad your safe."

Ape said hugging me.

"Where's everyone else?"

I asked looking around but only seeing Phil next to her.

"I don't know sweetheart."

Ape said frowning as she turned back to our hotel to see the flames burst through the top floor windows. I grabbed my phone and called Dico the minute the ambulance pulled up. It rang and rang and I got no answer so I called Bam.

"Yeah?!"

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm with Novak in one of the ambulances. Are you okay? Where's everyone?"

"I'm fine, I'm in the crowd with Ape and Phil. I don't know where anyone else is and Dico isn't answering his phone."

The line was silent for a few moments when Bam finally said,

"I see him. They just carried him out of the building."

I looked over to the ambulances and saw him on a strecher heading for the ambulance. I shut my phone and bolted to him.

"Brandon!"

I cryed as they put him in the ambulance.

"Who are you?"

One of the paramedics asked.

"His girlfriend."

He nodded and told me to get in the front of the ambulance. I texted Ape and told her where Bam was and how I was on the way to the hospital with Brandon. When we got to the hospital they took him into intensive care while I sat with Bam in the waiting room. Ape called and said she found Raab, Rake and Dunn, they had been in the crowd the whole time. Bam and I sat in the waiting room, knowing nothing until around ten.

"Brandon has had some major head injuries and some third degree burns on his legs, but he'll survive."

The doctor told me.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes but he might not be conscience yet."

I nodded in response as he led me to Brandon's room. The doctor let me in and then left, and when I saw him he had a white bandage around his head and his eyes were closed. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him. I held his hand until he woke up, took his hand away from mine, gave me a strange look and said.

"Who are you and why were you holding my hand?"

"Brandon? I'm Kaitlyn, your girlfriend! Don't you remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry. Where am I? What happened?"

"Your at the hospital. I'm not sure what happened but all I know is we all came back to the hotel from drinking and when I woke up the hotel was on fire."

"The hotel? Where are we? Where are we from?"

"We are in Helsinki Finland for a rock concert that was yesterday, and we're from Pennsylvania in the United States."

"I know where Pennsylvania is."

He said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know what you do and don't remember."

I snapped.

"I know basic things like that, I just don't know who I am, or who you are or who I'm related to, or where I live."

He told me as the doctor came in.

"Why don't I know who I am?!"

He quickly asked the doctor. The doctor looked at his chart and asked him a few things before looking at me and saying, "He defiantly has a minor case of amnesia."

"How long will it take for him to get his memory back?"

"A few days, a few weeks. It's hard to tell. But he should start remembering once he gets into a familiar setting."

"When can we take him home."

"In a few hours."

By three in the afternoon we were all on a plane home.

"So what happened Novak?"

I asked once we were in midair.

"I just got burnt because the stairs were on fire but I didn't wanna jump out of a window."

I nodded then asked, " What am I going to do about Brandon?"

"The only thing you can do, wait."

I nodded and fell asleep and didn't wake up until Bam set me down in the hummer because he had picked me up and carried me off the plane.

I sat in the living room with Novak while Bam gave Dico a tour of the house, hoping to spark his memory.

"I'm here for ya babe."

Novak said hugging me tightly, when Dico said he still 'didn't remember this place'.

"Thanks."

I said smiling at him. Bam showed Dico his room and then left him to join us on the couch.

"I'm sorry. He still doesn't remember anything."

"He has a box in his room, with all the things from when we were kids. Maybe we should try that."

"You can. It's your turn anyway."

"Okay."

I said as I walked too Dico's room. I knocked on the door and he told me to come in. When I went into his room he was just sitting on his bed looking around.

"What's up?"

"Bam told me to try and help you remember."

"Okay. But I doubt it's going to work."

I rolled my eyes and went over to his closet.

"What are you doing?"

He asked as I stood on my tip-toes to reach the box.

"Let me get that before you hurt yourself."

He said coming over and grabbing the box. He froze for a moment before putting the box on the bed.

"What?"

I asked watching him.

" You broke up with Novak for me. Right?"

"Yeah, do you remember anything else?"

I said getting really excited.

" You've been my best friend since we were born."

I smiled and said, "Look through the box, it might help a little."

He nodded and began to dig through the box.

The more he looked through the box, the more little pieces that began to fall into place. He didn't remember Novak yet, but he remembered me and Bam and his parents.

Two months later, we were all sitting in the living room watching TV when Dico suddenly shouted, "I remember Novak!" We all just looked at Dico, confused.

"He did heroin, with Kaitlyn, and he's from Baltimore and was almost a pro skateboarder."

He said smiling because he finally remembered Novak. We all laughed and Bam decided we needed a party to celebrate.

A few hours into the party I lost the boys, so I hung out with Bam's brother, Jess, who had came because Bam wanted a band to play at the party.

"I can't believe you and Dico are finally together! I thought for sure you'd never tell each other how you felt."

"Is there anyone who didn't already know Dico and I liked each other?"

"Not that I know of. Even Ape and Phil knew. Vito might not have."

I laughed and continued to drink.

In the morning I woke up in the pirate bar curled up next to Jess. Bam and Dunn were already eating when I stood up.

"Where's my Brandon?"

I asked them before grabbing a soda.

"Don't know."

They said in unison with food pouring out of their mouths as they spoke. I nodded and plopped back on the couch until Dico came down a few hours later.

"Hey babe!"

He said kissing me and then plopping next to me.

"Hey."

"Let's go out tonight."

"Okay"

I said smiling.

Later that night we went for a drive, we talked and laughed the whole way. Finally we pulled into a park in town. We walked until we found a bench. We sat down and Dico took my hand and asked,

"Kaitlyn, Will you marry me?!"

He pulled out the ring and I shouted 'Yes!" as he slid the ring onto my finger. We spent the rest of the night in each others arms, and we couldn't wait to show everyone that we were finally engaged.

**The End!**


End file.
